Mermaids & Aliens
by Lightningbabe
Summary: Abby is new in town and has a wet seceret. Sequal made!
1. intro

I woke up to hitting my head on the car window. I felt light headed.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." said my mother.

"We're almost there Abby." my dad said. I looked out the window and watch the ocean pull in and out along the beach. I was nervous about moving to a new city, but living near the ocean will help.

"We're here!" he said. I looked forward and saw a big white house on a small cliff. I was amazed by it. When we pulled up to the house Mia was stand at the door. Mia was our personal maid. She had light Hispanic with her hair in a perfect bun and had a young beautiful face with a smile whiter than any model's. She had a perfect figure too.

When I got out of the car she said, "How do think of the house?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Wait till you see your room." Mia said. That made me very excited.

They made me close my eyes till we got to my room. When I opened my eyes my breath was taken away. My room had sky blue walls and light brown wooded floor with a white dresser, bureau, and a small table next to my bed. The bureau was next to the door on the left side of the wall. On the right of the bureau were two doors. On the other side of the bedroom door were glass doors with white slightly see through curtains which I think leads to a balcony and on the right was the dresser and next to that was a slanted table that writers and artist used and a table and chair set with my laptop on top and my printer underneath. My bed was on the right side of the door next to the small table with a lamp and a clock on it. I went to check out the two doors. The left door was my bathroom with a shower. In the shower was a shelf in the corner of shower and on the other was a seat in the wall. In the right door was a walk in closet. I was so happy I jumped onto the bed finding out it was a waterbed.

I screamed "I love it!" Everyone smiled.

"I knew you would love it." my dad said.

It was perfect for a mermaid. Confused? Don't be, I'll explain. On the day of Christmas, before my mother's birthday, my dad toke my mom to an island to see exotic fish. My dad discovered a underwater cave which surfeit in the mountain and that is where I was born later that night. My father washed me off in the water and at the same time the moon shined in through the mountain into the water. I believe it has something to do with my powers. Now if I touch water I turn into a mermaid. Other things turn me in to a mermaid, but lucky for me most of those things I don't like or my parents never buy. It's a hard job I got to do it.

Later that night I stood on the balcony looking at the stars. I saw a shooting star in the sky, or so I thought. Something shot through the sky and landed in the water. I got curious. I jumped into the water, turned into a mermaid, and checked it out. When I got there, there was a metal thing. I toke it home and tried to get it to work. Then finally something happened. It turned into a small robot.

"S.I.R. Unit ready for command." it replayed.

"S.I.R. Unit, what does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't remember I didn't have enough memory so the tallest shot me in to space." he told me.

"That's mean!" I yelled. "Why don't you tell me more tomorrow after school?"

"Ok" he said. I crawled into bed and thought to myself, "This won't be easy."


	2. 1st day of school

I woke up to the alarm ringing. I got up and put on my usual clothes. A pair of jeans, my 1 inch high sandy colored flip-flops, and my light blue tank top with 1 thick strap on my right arm with a gold seashell on it. I went in to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I went inside I saw the little S.I.R. Unit sleeping in the sink. I decide to put it in my bed and went back the bathroom. After I finished, I went down stairs thinking about how scary school could be. I was always homeschooled. What is it like in a real school? When I got into the kitchen I ate some pancakes Mia made for me. After I was done I toke my skateboard and went for to school.

When I got there I looked over the papers again which said I was in Ms. Bitters class. I looked around but I couldn't find the classroom. There weren't any numbers or writing on the doors or papers. I started to freak out. Then I heard a voice say

"Do you need help?" I turned around to see a boy wearing glasses standing behind me.

I replayed "I'm looking for Ms. Bitter's class."

"Hey that's my classroom. My name is Dib. I could show you were it is." He said sticking his hand out. I toke his hand and followed him.

When we got into the classroom the teacher asked "Are you the new student." I nodded. She told the class to be quite. Then she said "Class meet our new doomed student Abby." My eyes widened. What does she mean doomed? Am I going to be a victim of something?

She put me in a seat behind Dib. I leaned forward in my seat and asked Dib "What did she mean doomed?"

Dib answered "She thinks humanity is doomed and will all die." I sat back in relief to know I'm fine. Then I notice Dib was glaring at something. I look around to see what he was staring at. Then I notice a green kid sitting near the door. I was surprised to see a kid with green skin. I also thought how could I not see that? A kid with green skin sitting right near the door!

Then Dib whispered to me. "That's Zim. He's an alien." I looked back at Zim and wondered if Dib was right. I stared at Zim during the whole class. I only snapped out of it because the bell rang.

I asked Dib in confusion "Where are we going?"

He turned and replied "To lunch." I was in shock that I stared at him for that long. Then I asked him

"What are we having today?"

"Fish." He answered. I licked my lips in joy of having fish.

After I got plate of fish I looked for Dib. I scanned the room but couldn't find him. Then I notice Zim sitting alone at a table. I felt sad he was sitting alone with no friends. I thought that should sit him so he won't be lonely (and find out if he really is an alien.) I sat next to him and said "hello." But he didn't notice me. Then I decide to eat my fish before I continued.

ZIM'S POV

I stared at what I think was food. When I heard something. I turn my head to see the new girl sitting next to me eating or what seems more like inhaling the fish. I was surprised to see anyone eat fish like that. The only time I've seen anyone eat like that was when Gir got that pizza from bloaty's pizza hog. Then she noticed me watching. She swallowed the fish in her mouth and blushed.

"I'm sorry I really like fish." She answered. Then said "I'm Abby." She stoke her hand out and I shoke it.

I then said "I noticed you were talking to Dib-stink a while ago."

She answered "Yes, he helped me find the classroom." I had to make sure that she would not be Dib's friend. She could be a threat.

"Be carefully he's crazy. Go and ask anyone." I said moving my arm which knocked over a bottle of water randomly sitting there. It fell towards her and she shrieked jumping out of her seat.

"Sorry I can't touch water, its part of my skin condition." She answered.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. I was really happy to meet someone like me.

"Really?" She said moving to the other side of me. Then the bell rang for class.

ABBY'S POV

After school I went home to call my friends in Georgia. When I got home I went through the kitchen where Mia asked me

"What's its name?"

"What's what's name?" I asked in confusion.

Mia answered "The dog in your room."

I lied "Oh that dog! I'm gonna pick now." I ran up the stairs to find a light and dark blue collie sitting in my room. If thing weren't weird enough it yelled "Master your home!" it revealed itself to be the SI.R. Unit. I was amazed. It explain its disguise programming to blend in.

"You will need a name too." I mentioned

"Yay I get a name!" It screamed. I thought really hard then came up with it.

"Seastar!"

"Yay, my name is Seastar!" he screamed again. We went down stairs to the kitchen where my parents came home early.

"Who is this?" my mom asked.

I answered "Seastar. Can I keep him?"

"I don't see why not." My dad answered. I jumped in the air joy. Seastar and I ran upstairs where I did my homework, talked to all my old friend, toke a shower, and went to bed.


	3. spice

The week went by and I learned that Dib is all about paranormal things, the school thinks Dib is crazy, and Zim is green because of a skin condition. Dib knew and had a lot of things about mermaids which Dib let me borrow but I didn't tell him the real reason why I needed to borrow it. It was Friday at recess when Zim came to me under the tree. "How is the school so far?" he asked me. "Not so well. This school has gross food, I already learned this stuff in home school, and they spelled school wrong." I said pointing to the sign. "I know what you mean. Except the second part, what is home school?" Zim asked. "It's this thing were parents hire teachers who teach kids at the child's home." I answered. "Why? What are parents afraid of? Does it cost a lot?" Zim asked. "Some kids have a hard time learning so they need 1 on 1 teaching or many other reasons. And it does cost a lot." I explained. "How do your parents pay for it?" Zim asked wanting to know so much. "My dad is a marine scientist and my mom works as a waitress at the 5 star ocean themed restaurant." I told him. "Ironic that you're allergic to water." He pointed out. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Hey I was wondering if you would like to hang with me at my house after school?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Cool." He said. The bell later rang and we went inside.

After school, Zim and I started walking to his house. On the way I asked "Who is going to be at your house?" He answered "Just you, me, and my dog Gir." "Hey I have a dog too!" I exclaimed. "Cool, I have to go into the store for minute if that's o.k.?" He asked when we stopped at a store. I nodded. When he went into the store I used a communicator to call Seastar to come to where I was and he came within seconds. Just before Zim came out. "What's with the dog?" He asked in confusion. "This is Seastar." I answered. "Oh." He replied. We continued walking till we got to a weird green looking house. Then we went inside where a green dog was watching TV. It screamed "Hi!" I looked at Zim and said "I thought I was the only one with a talking dog." He smiled at me then said "Gir go play with Seastar." Gir and Seastar went into the other room. I sat on the couch with Zim. It was quit for a few minutes till Zim finally broke the silence. "I notice you spend time with the Dib." I answered "Well he is nice and he has a lot of info mermaids... did you call him THE Dib?" Zim paused then answered "Maybe." I chuckled. He nudged me.

No one's POV:

Abby and Zim talked for a while until the phone rang. Zim moved closer to Abby and reached behind her to grab the phone. When he answered it turned out to just to be an 800 call. When he hung up he realized he was only an inch distance between him and Abby. They got trapped in each other's eyes. Zim couldn't look way from Abby's green eyes. He left his arm around Abby. His heart beated faster and he start to feel warm. They kept staring at each other until "Hi!" Gir came in breaking them of their trance. Zim moved away moving his head and body from Abby's direction. Putting his hand on heart to feel it beating. Abby tried to process what happened. "What'cha doing." Gir asked. Abby answers "Nothing much." Abby looked at the clock "I gotta go before its dark." Abby called Seastar went out the door.

Zim's POV:

I look out the window as she leaves when Gir says "You like her." "I DO NOT! WHY WOULD I LIKE A HUMAN!" I yelled. Gir replied "I don't think she's human." "What?" I questioned Gir. "I don't think she is human, I think she is irken." Gir answered. I was surprised he would come up with that idea but decided to hear his reason why. "Ok Gir, why do you think Abby is irken?" Gir answered quickly "Well- I think Abby is an irken because Seastar is an S.I.R. Unit. When me and Seastar were down to the base I made mash potatoes and I didn't want to get my disguise dirty so I toke it off and Seastar didn't want to get his disguise dirty so he changed out of his like how Mimi would do it." I was in absolute shock. Could she be irken? Everything is staring to make sense. But I need proof.

Abby's POV:

What happened back there? Why did that happen? Does it mean anything? My head hurts. When I get to the house I'll go for a swim to clear my mind. When we got to the bottom of the cliff I told Seastar "I'm gonna go for a swim ok?" Seastar nodded and went up the hill. I walked down the beach towards the water. When I got to the shore I jumped on the rocks. If I jumped from my balcony I would make a safe clear land into the water. After jumping some odd sized rocks I jumped into the water. After a few seconds I stared to change. I grew a medium color pink tail and my shirt changed into a pink strapless bikini like top with a swirl seashell in the middle. I lazed under the water as it emptied my mind. After a few minutes I swam deeper into the water played with the fish. After I was done I went to the side of the cliff and started to use my powers to lift the water from under me to reach the balcony after I used my powers to dry myself. Later that night the phone rang. When I picked it up it was Zim. We planned to meet at my house to hang.

Next Day

Zim's POV

This will be a great way to see if Abby really is irken. When I rang the bell a woman with tan skin open the door. She said "Can I help you?" I answered "Hello I'm Zim." She said "So your Abby's friend, I'm Mia, come in come in!" I went into the house and was led to the kitchen where a man and woman were doing stuff. The woman was putting on what looked like the bottom half of an apron. And a man writing on a clipboard. The women looked over and noticed me. "Hello, who are you?" she asked. I replied "I am Zim, Abby's friend." "So your Abby's friend. It's nice to meet you I'm Abby's father." The man said "And I'm Abby's mother." The woman said. "It's nice to meet you, Abby told me about you and your jobs and I think it's a bit ironic that Abby is allergic to water." I said. They looked at each other in confusion. "Abby isn't allergic to water." The mother said. "Huh?" I replied in confusion. "Abby is afraid to touch water, at least when someone is around." The mother told me. I was completely lost. Has she been lying to me? Then she came in. "Hi Zim." I toke her hand and toke her outside. When we got outside I yelled "You little liar." She said "What did I do?" "I know the truth about your water phobia." "It is a skin condition Zim." "Then what happens when you touch water?" "I can't say." After our back and forth rebuttal I turned and left filled with rage.


	4. doom doom doooooom

Nobody's POV:

It was Monday. And Abby was worried that she lost a good friend. After Zim stormed off Abby and Seastar went to a computer store to get Seastar more memory. Now Abby doesn't have to keep finishing Seastar's sentences. Abby walked up to the school. Abby was early so she walked up to the fountain. She sat her book on the side and stared into the water.

"Hey Abby." Abby looked up to Zim standing next to her "I'm sorry for the way I acted I hope we can be friends again."

"I would like that." She said with a smile.

"Great!" Zim said swinging his arm knocking Abby's book into the water.

"Zim! My book!" she screamed watching her book sink.

"Sorry, my mistake." Zim said. Abby was unaware that Zim did that on purpose to see what Abby really was.

"Hey Zim!" Zim turn around and saw Dib from afar "Today Zim I will expose you for what you are."

Zim and Dib started to verbally attack each other. Abby toke this as an advantage to get her book while everyone stared at the fight. Abby twisted her wrist in circles using her powers to force the water to make a circle of no water all the way to the bottom of the fountain where her book was. After she used her other hand to freeze the water on the sides so no water could come in and she could use both hands to carefully dry the book without damaging it. Abby carefully used her powers to dry the each page without ruining it. After a few minutes Abby was successful. She carefully toke the book out and melted the ice wall letting water fill in the space. And not a moment too soon cause the bell rang for everyone to come in.

Abby walked over to Zim, "Well that was interesting."

"What? Oh, right that. Well this happens a lot between me and Dib." Zim said turning to Abby.

"Well, I got my book back. Let's go in before we're late." Abby Said before walking in to the school.

As she walked in Zim stood where he was thinking to himself. Why were Abby's hands and arms completely dry? Why is the book dry too as if it never fell in? What is Abby?

After school Abby walked out the school to see Zim just standing at the bottom of the stairs. She walks down to him.

"Hey Zim."

"Hey."

"Crazy day, huh?"

"Yeah. So Abby what happens when you do touch water?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said."

"I got this movie you might like it's about a girl named "Roxy Hunter" do you want to watch it?"

"Sure that sounds like fun."

They walk to Zim's house and watched the movie together till it was over.

"That was a great movie." Abby said leaning onto Zim. Making Zim blush.

"Yeah it was a um good movie." Zim said stumbling on what to say.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"You're acting a bit odd."

"I'm fine. Really."

Zim wasn't sure what was going on with him. He seemed to act really nice to her. But why? He looked back to Abby who was still looking at him. When he looked at her he started to feel funny inside. He didn't know what to do. Then Abby moved in closer, making his heart beat faster. She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. Zim felt he should do the same. He closed his eyes and slowly moved forward. Their faces were only an inch apart when Zim felt something. He felt his pak being pulled from his back. He turned around to see Dib.


	5. the end

Dib. It was Dib. Zim couldn't believe it. Zim was enraged.

"Dib-stink give Zim back his pac!" Zim yelled.

"I will Zim if you take your disguise, either that or I'll smash it." Dib said holding the pac in the air. Zim was scared he didn't know what to do. While Abby sat there hopelessly confused. Zim finally made a chose. He first took off his contacts then the wig. When Abby saw this she didn't know what to think.

"Ha-ha success!" Dib said then slammed the pac onto Zim's back. Then ran out the door. It was silent for a while till Zim broke the silences.

"Um Abby… I-I don't know what I should say but-." Zim was interrupted by Abby giving him a kiss on the lips. Zim was surprised he never felt this before but it felt nice. When Abby pulled away she said.

"There is nothing to say, I like you the way you are. And I guess I have something to show you." She walked over to the door to see Zim's neighbor using a hose. She uses her powers to pull an orb of water out of the hose and hovers it over her head and dropped it on her head. Zim was completely lost with what she was doing.

"Wait for it." Then she started to change into her mermaid form and of course fell over due to her feet turning in to fins. Zim did not expect this or anything ever close.

"So Zim the reason I can't touch water because I turn into a mermaid."

"I've heard of mermaids, I steal Dib's magazines for fun." Abby chuckles at the comment.

"So how do you change back?"

"I have to wait to dry but until then we can discuss how we're getting back at Dib." They talked and planned Abby told Zim about rumors she heard about life in jail and they continued talking until the plan was set.

Next Day at the park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dib was walking in the park proud of what he did. Then Abby jumped out of the bushes.

"Hey Dib what's happening!"

Hey Abby. It's a big surprise about Zim isn't it?"

"Yeah I still can't believe it, come on let's walk and talk." Abby and Dib walked till they come upon Gir laying on the ground covered in a red substance (ketchup) with a knife also covered in the red substance, Dib picks up the knife and Abby yells.

"Ahhh help help this boy killed my dog help!" Which was heard by a police officer standing nearby? The officer came over to them.

"I'm an officer what's going on?"

"This boy killed my dog!"

"I did not!" he said pointing the knife in the air.

"That's it I'm arresting you for murder, animal abuse, and other things I can't remember." The officer cuffed Dib and took him away.

Later that day at Zim's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tonight a boy named Dib Membranes murdered an innocent dog for no reason then after an anonymous woman called the police telling them to search his locker and when they did they found it filled with illegal drugs! Now the boy is going to an _Adult _jail for life." The news woman said. Abby burst in to laughter.

"Is that good?" Zim asked confused.

"Better."

"But what about the drugs and the call?"

"I just changed the tone in my voice and Mia's brother is a drug dealer so I sent a letter."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then they leaned in for a deep kiss.

**THE END. Yay!**

**I'm so sorry. My house was having a weird electric problem and my Wi-Fi was off. Now all but my Wi-Fi is working so I'm staying at my aunt's for the weekend and I brought my computer with me.**


	6. News!

**My IZ followers! I am going to make an epilogue! But at the end I will ask you a question that might change "the end". Or not.**

**-TDIcutie**


	7. Epilogue and big ?

**Mermaids & Aliens**

**Epilogue**

It was one year later Zim and Abby have been dating since Dib was put in jail. During the time Zim stopped trying to take over the world, he would lie to the tallest saying he is doing research on the way the human minds work and trying to remove the earth's water from the planet. They didn't have any trouble in school anymore do to if anyone did Abby would use a little water magic to teacher them a lesson. Today was a nice warm sunny day at the park and Abby was sitting at the swings waiting for Zim for there one year anniversary. Abby sat on the swing wondering when Zim was going to come when something tap her on the top of her head. She looked up to see Zim hovering over her using his spider legs. He sat on the swing next to her holding a small box.

"What's that Zim?"

"A gift." He hands her the small box.

"A gift?" She opens the box to see a rectangular purple watch.

"It's so cool." She puts it on.

"There's more to it." Abby gave Zim a confused look then toke another look than notice a line going all around through the sides of the watch. She pushes it up and opens to be a little key board and screen.

"I made it so we can talk to each other when we in different places like if I'm in space or if it's raining; I made it to give a soft vibrate if you get a message, it's better than passing notes in class." Both chuckle.

"Zim this amazing I wish I got you a present."

"Having you is my present." Zim says holding Abby's hand. Abby blushes deeply and gives Zim a kiss on the lips. "Happy anniversary Zim." So far everything seemed perfect.

**Notice how I made "so far" written fancy? Well that involves the big question. See I have 2 ideas for different stories and I want your option. Should I do?**

**Make a sequel to mermaids and aliens were Dib breaks out of jail and comes back for a bloody revenge. Someone ****will**** die at the end, but who the victims or the killer?**

**This is an alternate story were Zim has a half earth sister (yes her name will be Abby… I like my name and this will be me in the story. No judging!) The whole story about that will be explained in the prologue. But a certain maniac comes in to town and cause romantic problems and annoyance for her. Can you guess who? Yeah Johnny the homicidal maniac. But why her and why is squee here either? And no Johnny doesn't know squee is here either!**

**Or would you like me to do both? Sorry if the summaries stink.**

**Give me answers! Non-member reviews accepted (I fixed it).**


	8. Sequal name

**The sequel is up. It's called Love, Revenge and Other Mermaid Things.**


End file.
